Небольшие альтернативные вселенные
AgeSwap Описание Автор Главная особенность данной АВ - изменение возраста всех персонажей: Взрослые персонажи стали детьми, а дети стали взрослыми. Галерея Tumblr nxpmu70Y9a1uk3dvro1 1280.jpg Tumblr nxo6t9jXKb1uk3dvro1 1280.jpg DanceTale Описание Данная АВ встречается лишь в артах. В этой альтернативной вселенной все монстры олицетворяют свой жанр танца. * Фриск - Балет * Папирус - Танго или Фламенко * Санс - Хип-Хоп * Чара - Джаз-Модерн * Королевская семья - Вальс Галерея Tumblr inline o0846qgT5b1t3a8wa 500.png V2RQKVaLoo.jpg Tumblr inline o07s41QPBW1t3a8wa 500.png UiMGXNWStNg.jpg BeKDQWXUhFk.jpg FusionTale Описание Автор Данная АВ является аллюзией на популярный мультсериал "Steven Universe" Персонажи * Санни - (Санс+Флауи) Выглядит,как девушка с кремовым цветом волос, с шляпкой украшенными цветами и двумя брелками в виде Флауи и Санса. Носит тёмно-зелёное платье. Любит троллить людей. Довольно хаотичен по характеру, очень ловок, умён и непредсказуем. * Метальфис - (Меттатон+Альфис) ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНЫЙ королевский учёный. Знает несколько трюков, ловит врагов и т.д. Не любит, когда ему задают вопросы. В свободное время смотрит Аниме. * Уранус - (Папирус+Андайн) Доблестный рыцарь ищущий ПРАВОСУДИЕ. Очень вынослив и силён, нападает при помощи копьеобразных костей. Любит готовить спагетти. Представляет из себя скелет Андайн со смесью одежды Папируса и Андайн. Имеет волосы,а также очень большие клыки. * Азориель - (Ториэль+Асгор) Грустный родитель с разбитым сердцем. Иногда блокирует и защищается от других атак. Везде находит надежду. * Шайрук - (Шайрена+Напстаблук) Очень стеснительная милашка. Любит слушать и напевать старомодную музыку. Плачет ядовитыми слезами и использует крик Банши, что аж ушам больно. Смесь призрака и сирены. * Маффи - (Маффет+Гриллби) Пауко-подобный монстр со вспыльчивым темпераментом. Любит вымогать и красть деньги. Никто не сможет увидеть, как это слияние заберёт твои деньги. * Фриска - (Чара+Фриск) Слияние социапата и пацифиста, не очень стабильно. Иногда может пощадить, а иногда и убить. Чара заточила силу Фриск. Но кто знает? Возможно ли, то что при помощи РЕШИМОСТИ, Фриск освободиться и заставить Чару идти на путь добра. О других слияниях пока ничего не известно... Галерея Fusions are trolls by nomidot-d9h74q0.jpg unspoken_tension_by_nomidot-d9qo808.jpg Undertale-фэндомы-Sans-Undertale-персонажи-2830391.jpeg Oceantale Oceantale (С англ. - Сказ Океана) - это АУ, которая была создана Forte(@dimmestforte) на странице в tumblr. В отличии от оригинальной игры, действие данной АУ происходит под водой (в игре, соответственно, в Подземелье). Фриск Автор соблюдает канон и нарисовал два варианта одежды: Комбинезон с рубашкой, платком и фуражкой для мальчика и белое платье для девочки. Папирус В этой версии он носит красный мундир с золотым узором на спине и красную треуголку, чёрные штаны с ремнём и сапогами. У него пробит череп, а вместо ног у него лезвия рапиры. Санс Как и его брат, Санс носит мундир и треуголку, но синего цвета. У него есть повязка на левом глазу. Нижняя часть его черепа пробита в форме души. Альфис Характер Альфис остался прежним, но у неё изменилась раса. Если в обычной игре она динозавроподобное существо, то здесь Альфис - Аксолотль. Андайн Как и с Альфис, у Андайн изменилась только раса. В Oceantale Андайн - русалка, которая может быть одета в коралловый или обычный чёрный лифчик. Также она может носить обычную белую рубашку. Изменён дизайн Копья Андайн. Меттатон У Меттатона изменился цвет экрана - с Жёлто-Оранжевого на Сине-Голубой. Меттатон EX одет в костюм с наплечниками и плащом. NEO версия имеет похожий костюм, но с порванным плащом и другим цветом. Бластер Гастера Похож на череп древнего морского ящера скрещённого с человеческой кистью. Возможно, как и в оригинале является оружием Санса. Tumblr o3eh8qcv701vn3i1xo1 1280.png|Фриск File:Tumblr o3ehcrm08t1vn3i1xo1 1280.png|Папирус Tumblr o3ehbrLCM91vn3i1xo1 540.png|Санс Tumblr o3ev09Zbfv1vn3i1xo1 1280.png|Альфис Tumblr o3ehdkmwi31vn3i1xo1 1280.png|Андайн Tumblr o3f0wftYTJ1vn3i1xo1 1280.png|Меттатон Tumblr o3ehbrLCM91vn3i1xo2 540.png|Бластер Гастера GoopyTale Описание Автор Блог В данной АУ Фриск и Гастер стали симбиотическими организмами. Данное решение было обоюдным, так как Фриск захотела помочь Гастеру выбраться из Ядра. Данная ситуация привела к возможности путешествовать по различным таймлайнам, спасать друзей и останавливать агрессивно настроенных монстров. Гастер имеет возможность использовать и контролировать тело Фриск, что кардинально меняет её атаки. Факты * Гастер попросил одеваться Фриск как одевался раньше он(халат, шарф и темная одежда), так как это делает его счастливым. Фриск не возражает. * Гастер общается с Фриск через маску в виде его лица, которую Фриск носит сбоку от своего лица. * Когда Фриск и Гастер начинают атаковать, их глаза святятся синим и оранжевым. * После соединения Душа Фриск стала темнеть к низу и стекать. InkTale thumb|400px|Inktale|centre Описание и Факты ''Ink!Sans'' Автор *Из-за отсутствия других персонажей в данной АУ, она не используется. В ней есть только Санс (и недавно появившийся Папирус, см. ниже) *Фактически, Инк!Санс существует вне кодовой символики (не принадлежит ни одному тайм-лайну), которая управляет новыми АУ, и поддерживает художников, храня их вклады в фэндома. Создание фэндомов - смысл его существования; он здоров и энергичен, пока они есть. *Инк!Санс может появиться из любой жидкости, смешанной с краской (своего рода, телепортация). *Большая кисть, которую он с собой таскает, способна сотворить и оживить что угодно по его желанию (кроме уже умерших). *Его цель - борьба с арт-блоками (они представлены, как враги с физическими телами), чтобы сохранить все работы АУ. *Шарф Инк!Санса чистый для заметок, которые он привык делать, и смешивания красок. *Его зрачки почти всегда меняют форму и цвет при моргании. Но никогда не бывают белыми. *Маленькие флаконы цветов радуги на его ремне - это бутылочки с краской с пробками в виде сердечек. *Под одеждой - ребра с "вытатуированными" на них странными чернильными отметинами. *Инк!Санс имеет склонность сильно волноваться о некоторых вещах и быстро делать то, что хочет, не думая о последствиях *У него также очень короткая память, он забывает о многих вещах; иногда останавливается на полуслове и пытается вспомнить то, что сказал буквально пару секунд назад. *Он очень увлечен арт-искусством и мотивацией людей. Инк!Санс способен менять одежду на людях, просто покрасив ее своей кистью, и любит создавать вещи, нравящиеся им. Хоть он и рисует, никто и никогда не видел его картин и рисунков. *Он шутник. Любит заставлять людей улыбаться. Возможно, из-а того, что он придумывает шутки на ходу, они в большинстве случаев кончаются плохо. *Инк!Санс действительно очень забывчивый (именно поэтому он и использует шарф в качетсве блокнота для заметок) *Он реально плохой шутник. Шутки типа снятие одежды мазком на глазах у всех. *Поначалу он может показаться слабым, но на деле у него просто нет причин вредить кому-то. Он не может убить кого-то из других тайм-лайнов (да и зачем это?) *Он постоянно теряет карандаши. *Инк!Санс настолько рассеянный, что всегда забывает о скрытности в других АУ, из-за чего вечно попадает в сложные и неловкие ситуации. *Иногда его рвет чернилами, например, когда он чем-то сильно увлечен или очень зол. ''Paint Papyrus'' Автор http://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/137824281663/i-dont-think-inksans-should-be-alone-give-him Он аэрограф, сосредоточенный на мелких деталях и цветах (он также может использовать обычные краски, но больше ему нравятся карандаши и пастель). Они с Инк! Сансом не знают о существовании друг друга и не пересекаются. Пэйнт Папирус добавляет деталей в уже начатую Инком AU. Например, видит он грустную AU и добавляет туда некоторые штрихи, которые либо ведут к лучшему, либо, наоборот, - к худшему. Paint Papyrus.png ink.png aQ-nZRvhwPA.jpg LittleTale Описание В LittleTale персонажи игры предстают в виде детей, причем вне зависимости от возраста в каноне. Все персонажи сохраняют свой характер, разве что проявляют они их в характерной детской манере. Даже слишком. Все взаимоотношения вполне каноничны, но опять же проявлены по-детски. Таким образом Асгор любит Ториэль, но стесняется сказать ей об этом, агрессивно реагируя на насмешки Санса и Андайн, что часто приводит к комичным ситуациям. Шиппинг Андайн/Альфис каноничен, как и в оригинале. Так-же можно заметить шиппинг Бургерпентса и Отличного Мороженщика. Галерея ApMJwywHJVA.jpg CivxOAAGmic.jpg Hy4LITUjtx8.jpg Uxl8fsWUKj0.jpg Possession Описание В данной АУ Флауи имеет возможность контактировать и управлять персонажами, обвиваясь вокруг них с помощью лозы, особенно во время прохождения Пути Геноцида. Чаще всего на артах с данной АУ в качестве жертв Флауи становятся Санс и Фриск. Галерея Tumblr inline o0b0trjbs61t3a8wa 500.png Tumblr inline o0b0ss5iu51t3a8wa 500.png RuinTale Описание Автор События предыстории разворачиваются чуть-чуть позже победы человеческого народа над монстрами. Мать с ещё пока маленькой девочкой на руках убегают от какой-то опасности (В истории это не уточняется) Мать останавливается у подножья склона в сами руины, но её смертельно ранят и она падает в руины, когда она упала её встретила Ториэль, мать ребёнка умирая передала ей Фриск, чтобы она заботилась о ней. Позже Фриск ещё будучи младенцем встречает Флауи, а Ториэль говорит ей: "Ты не человек, а просто очень странный монстр.". И все 19 лет Фриск растёт вместе с Флауи. Характеры персонажей не изменились, кроме Фриск, но все персонажи относятся к ней более по взрослому, чем в оригинале. * Мать Фриск - персонаж, который появляется в прологе к данной истории. Она очень любит свою дочь, но будучи при смерти, она доверилась Ториэль и отдала Фриск на воспитание. * Фриск - Ей 19 лет. Она носит одежду Ториэль и синие туфли. Волосы светло-каштанового цвета завеяны в пучок. Чтобы скрывать своё лицо, она надевает капюшон, предположительно своей покойной матери. Её неизменным спутником, как и в Underfell является Флауи. Она относится к Флауи, как к другу и к родному брату. * Санс - с самого появления Фриск в Руинах наблюдает за ней и общается с ней * Меттатон остался тем же. Он любит, когда она позирует. * Флауи относится к Фриск мягко, но к остальным монстрам он относится язвительно и без особой вежливости. * Ториэль - она заботилась о Фриск, когда она ещё была младенцем, неудивительно, что она такая же добрая, как и в оригинале. О других персонажах ничего неизвестно... Галерея Ruins au make them wait for it by instantpuppypaper-d9m20l7.jpg Ruins au growing up by instantpuppypaper-d9luecu.jpg UnderFresh Описание Автор В данной Альтернативной вселенной персонажи UnderTale тесно связаны с культурой девяностых. АУ отличает использование в одежде персонажей кислотно-пастельных цветов, своеобразная атрибутика, сленг и речь данного периода времени. UnderNovela Описание Вы любите итальянские сериалы? Тогда эта AU для вас! Драма, перестрелки, игра на гитаре, спагетти, мафиозные разборки, много сердечных приступов и трагичная любовь ожидает вас в сериале, где даже скелет может замутить с красавицей на глазах у её мужа. Галерея Papi.jpeg|Папирус Sin.jpeg|Санс tumblr_o0vde8kFbr1v45toao1_r1_500.jpg UnderSlam Описание Автор "Однажды между людьми и монстрами разгорелась великая ИГРА. Спустя много таймов и кругов, люди одержали победу". Данная АУ не несет большой сюжетной ценности, меняя только внешний вид героев и их отношение к спорту. К примеру, Санс и Папирус олицетворяют баскетбол, Андайн - легкую атлетику и т.д. Галерея Tumblr inline o0b7ftvvm71t3a8wa 500.png Tumblr inline o0b7eq9GRZ1t3a8wa 500.png Tumblr inline o0b7eedRNS1t3a8wa 500.png UnderTall Создатель Описание АУ не отличается особыми изменениями в сюжете, за исключением того, что все низкие персонажи становятся высокими, а высокие- низкими. Галерея Tumblr inline o0b9anfY431t3a8wa 500.png Tumblr inline o0b9ac8KRA1t3a8wa 500.png UndyneTale Описание Автор АУ, где все - это Андайн и Андайн - все. Абсолютно все персонажи в данной АУ имеют облик и характер, крайне близкий к Андайн Галерея Tumblr inline o240fl8Byj1t3a8wa 1280.png UnderWorld Автор Блог рука Фриска]] Описание Фриск настолько часто взламывала файлы игры, переустанавливала миры и начинала заново, что всех монстров постигли необратимые изменения. Абсолютно ВСЕ монстры без каких-либо исключений будут пытаться убить сожрать и сожрать игры, любые попытки использования пощады бесполезны. Персонажи Все монстры ужасно искажены и сильно напоминают стилизацию Тима Бёртона. * Ангельские крылья в Руне Дельта заменены крыльями летучей мыши. * Фриск почти не изменилась, но ее ноги и руки всегда в крови. * Флауи изменился характером в лучшую сторону, научившись состраданию и некоторой жалости к игроку. Он имеет вид искореженного Флауи после победы над Фотошоп(Омега) Флауи в Нейтральном Пути. * Санс стал более высоким и мускулистым, имеет огромные челюсти, один глаз имеет оранжевый, а другой синий цвет, из трещины в черепе выходит энергия. Если пожать Сансу руку на выходе из Руин, то он оторвет игроку руку и игрок умрет без возможности возродиться. * У Папируса нет черепа и конечностей, из шеи стекает черная жидкость. Так же череп отпадает у Папируса в каноне при прохождении Пути Геноцида. * Из пасти Альфис стекает черная жидкость, так же как и у Папируса. Так же Альфис с ног до головы облепленна Амальгаметами, которые являются ее паразитами. * Андайн выглядит как антропоморфный глубоководный удильщик. Имеет вид Бессмертной Андайн (т.к. в АУ возможен только Путь Геноцида), вместо рук копья. * Маффет имеет вид гигантского паука с телом в виде чайника. * В отличие от канона Асгор и Ториэль продолжают жить вместе. Никаких серьезных изменений в строении нет, за исключением того, что у Асгора на шее висят 6 человеческих душ в виде натуральных человеческих сердец разных цветов(как в каноне). * В этой АУ у Меттатон никогда не было тела робота, он остался бледно-розовым призраком с челкой и повязкой на глазу в виде сердца. Так же между челкой и телом у Меттатона есть зазор с зубами, как у Безумного Манекена в теле. Напстаблук же имеет три глаза и плачет той же черной жидкостью. Галерея Tumblr inline o0baetTkQS1t3a8wa 500.png Tumblr nygn8nJqWj1u03c7to1 500.png Tumblr inline o0baeeVCj21t3a8wa 500.png Tumblr inline o0baf6ng2C1t3a8wa 500.png Undertale-AU-Undertale-фэндомы-Underworld-2990614.jpeg Sixbones Sixbones, так-же известный под названием Bromalgamate является фанатским амальгаметом из игры UnderTale, состоящий из Папируса и Санса. Внешний вид Как и все Амальгаметы, на его теле можно заметить слияние нескольких монстров: Санса и Папируса, которые понемногу таят. Так же как и у других Амальгаметов, в дизайне Sixbones есть большое количество подтеков и неанатомичных пропорций. Автор и где впервые появлялся Автором данного Амальгамета является Zarla. Самый первый комикс, где появлялся данный монстр. Распространение Этот персонаж один из самых популярных амальгаметов. По его мотивам создается достаточно большое количество артов. В том числе и битва, сделанная в Unitale. Интересные факты * На лице Санса, как и в каноне, можно заметить неизменную улыбку. * Несмотря на то,что зрачков у Шестикостного нету, некоторые художники могут нарисовать их. Точнее рисуют слабые сияния синего и оранжевого зрачков с радужкой. У Папируса нарисован оранжевый зрачок, а у Санса - синий * Если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что тело Санса буквально проткнуто позвоночником Папируса Sixbones skeleton bros amalgamagate undertale gif by giorgiathefox-d9m73gs.gif Fighting SIxbones (Unfinished) GCORETALE Автор Это АУ представляет мир игры, каким он бы был, если бы Фриск упала в Подземелье не в 201x году, а через 50 лет. За это время в Подземелье изменилось всё. Районы были объединены в пары и стали ХотКор, ВатерДом и СноуРуинс. Сюжет Фриск падает в Подземелье в 206x году. В отличии от канона, Флауи не появляется. Его Решительность изъяли и он стал простым цветком. Потом на основе Решительности были созданы препараты, которые бы при поглощении монстрами, добавляли им 50% решительности, делая их более сильными и равнодушными. Ториэль настроена против Фриск с самого начала. Она приказывает всем монстрам убить игрока, чтобы получить Решительность. Папирус и Ториэль стали правителями первого региона - СноуРуинс. Папирус правит в снежной части, а Ториэль - в Руинах. Оба имеют очень большое количество решительности. Однако Ториэль может удерживать её, а Папирус рассыпается в пыль после встречи с Фриск. Вторым регионом правят Асгор и Андайн, но последняя завладела правами на правление в обоих частях региона. И третий регион - ХотКор. Им правит Гастер. Он поддерживает работу Ядра и стабильность машины удерживания решительности. Санс является бродягой, который ушёл после того, как заметил в своём брате перемены. Факты *АУ придумана русским. *АУ, которая не имеет артов, но имеет пиксель-арты. Галерея PapyrusGCORE.png|Папирус GCORE pAPSGCORE.png|Папирус GCORE в мире Undygcore2.png|Андайн GCORE UNDYGCORE.png|Undyne GCORE в мире 003.png|Санс и Гастер Undersail Undersail -''' Это АУ, действие которой происходит на море где все персонажи так или иначе завязаны на морском и подводном мире. Например Санс и Папирус - пираты, Асгор, Ториэль и Андайн русалки, а Флауи морская анемона. Flowefell 'Flowefell 'от других AU отличается тем, что после каждой смерти Фриск (в этой AU thumb|342px Фриск девушка), у неё на теле вырастает золотой цветок. От этих цветов никак не избавиться, только если снять барьер. Кроме того, они причиняют ей боль и понемногу парализуют тело девушки. Действие Flowefell происходит во вселенной Underfell, поэтому Фриск довольно часто умирает. Сначала её единственный друг это Флауи. Потом ей помогает и Санс, который со временем начинает испытывать к девушке нежные чувства, и даже любовь. Впервые эта AU появилась в фанфике, и стала весьма популярной, о чем свидетельствуют огромное количество артов и комиксов. Здесь существует только Путь Пацифиста. SwapFell SwapFell-эта АУ является гибридом Underfell и Underswap.Здесь все персонажи меняются характерами и изменяются в худшую или лучшую сторону. StoryShift 'StoryShift '- АУ в которой персонажи меняются местами, однако есть похожая АУ, которая называется Underswap. Но в этой АУ персонажи не меняются характерами, как это делают персонажи в выше представленной Альтернативной вселенной. Суть Как и говорилось выше, персонажи в этой АУ меняются местами, но только без изменения характера. Но все же характеры чуть-чуть изменились. Показан на примере Санса с Чарой. Чара становится Сансом, а сам Санс становится не Чарой, а Асгором . И так же с другими персонажами. Персонажи Как и было сказано выше, персонажи меняются местами. Альфис - Напстаблук Напстаблук - Азриэль Азриэль Дримурр - Папирус Папирус - Ториэль Ториэль - Андайн Андайн - Меттатон Меттатон - Чара Чара - Санс Санс - Асгор Асгор - Альфис Галерея Toriel StoryShift.jpg Chara and Asriel StoryShift.jpg tumblr_o4avjlm5Pu1v4gv33o1_1458414129_cover.png Help_tale '''Help_tale - это довольно пугающая АУ Суть Персонажи становятся очень жуткими. Флауи например... Имеет один глаз и говорит на ломаном английском. Не так как это делает Темми, а ещё хуже и страшнее. Все персонажи (Есть исключения) говорят так же как и Флауи . Слова выходят за пределы окон диалога, непонятные символы и т.п. Фриск ходит без лица, но потом лицо появляется. Персонажи иногда походят на Амальгаментов. Так же в этом АУ присутствуют персонажи из других АУ. Например Underswap!Папирус. Главная задача Фриск - это открыть сердце персонажа, с которым оно бьется и ресетнуть мир. Галерея HELP tale Sans.4 HELP tale Flowey .jpg Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Не канон